


Roses for Him

by Baniverse



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Romance, Roses, fluffy fluff, just fluff, lots of fluff, post-coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baniverse/pseuds/Baniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is finding roses all around the institute from the moment he wakes up to the moment he goes back to sleep. Where are they from? One can only guess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses for Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenCow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCow/gifts).



> This is my first one-shot I'm posting (there is a multi chaptered story named Memory Lane I'm currently writing), and it's also the first not angsty thing I've posted XD. 
> 
> Dedicated to my big sis! This was her headcannon, and I wrote this to gift it to her :)

It wasn't sunlight that had awoken Alec - sunrise wasn't until 7:00 am this time of the year. His body, trained to wake up in the early hours, hadn't awoken him either. It shouldn't have anyway, not until 6:30 am. It was a slight tickle on his nose that had awoken him, followed by a sweet smell. 

He saw a splatter of red that made his muscles tense until his vision focused on petals. He lifted his head slowly, keeping his eyes on his unexpected companion. There was a rose on his pillow with petals that looked soft and healthy and real. He reached out his hand and picked up the flower, careful to avoid the few thorns he spotted. 

Why was there a rose on his bed? His mind was still a bit foggy, but he forced himself to focus. He looked at the time on his phone and figured that there was no point in going back to sleep at 6:02 am. Throwing the rose one last bewildered look, he got out of bed with a stretch and went to his bathroom.

He rubbed his eyes and reached out for his toothbrush - his hand was met with something foreign, something that was definitely not his toothbrush. He looked and saw another red rose, sitting up in the cup that held his toothbrush. 

It was just as bright and red as the other one. He asked himself if he really wanted to inquire on how these roses got in his room. After a moment of thought, he decided this was a mystery best solved after coffee. 

He reached around the rose and grabbed his toothbrush, completing his intended task before going back into his room to change into clothes he could train in. 

 

* * *

 

He focused his eyes on the punching bag, holding both fists up to his face. The training room had other Shadowhunters doing their own early morning routines.

Sweat poured down his bare back and chest, slightly tickling his skin. He was going at it already for thirty minutes, not letting his arms rest for a moment. This was how he liked it best, so that his muscles felt worked and refreshed once he got into the shower.

Giving the bag one last round of punches, his shook his arms out, finally letting them relax. He walked to the bench, feeling awake and ready for a hot shower. When he picked up his jacket, he was silently startled by another flash of red that had fallen out.

On the floor was another rose. 

He bent down and picked it up. Another Shadowhunter, male with reddish-brown hair, was grabbing a water bottle from the bench. 

He held up the rose. "Hey-" Alec didn't remember his name. "...man. Was someone in here with roses?" 

The Shadowhunter shrugged and walked away with his water bottle. 

Alec stared at the rose and considered throwing it away. Instead he carried it into his room, setting it next to the other two roses he found before hopping into the shower.

The hot water relieved some of the tension left in his body. When he was done, he went back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, steam pouring out of the bathroom.

He opened his drawer, picking out a pair of black briefs. When he lifted them out of the drawer, another red rose dropped to the floor.

Alec stared at it for a long moment, the hand holding the briefs suspended in the air. 

_By the Angel,_ this culprit had been in his underwear drawer.

He was so startled that he hadn't even noticed that the towel that was around his waist was now pooled around his feet, leaving him completely bare.

 

* * *

 

The rose hidden in his underwear wasn't the last one he found. He found another one in his quiver, which resulted in a moment of slight embarrassment when he had pulled that out instead of an actual arrow to make his shot. The next one ended up flattening under his rear when he sat on it in the chair where he ate his lunch. The whole thing bewildered him, and yet for some reason he found himself anticipating the next one. 

He walked down the halls of the institute, keeping his eye out for any flashes of red. The flash of red he saw at the other side of the hall wasn't one he had been expecting, but it was one that excited him and made his heart beat faster.

Magnus was there at the other side of the hall, clad in a red silk shirt and dark pants that almost looked red too, but too dark for him to be sure. The air around him teemed with magic, but his expression was held back, professional and his hand movements airy as he spoke with Alec's father.

He was here for business reasons, obviously. He wasn't here to stun Alec with how handsome and magical he looked, a light in the darkness that was the bland institute walls. 

Or at least that's what Alec was sure of before his father turned away, leaving them the only ones in that hall, and Magnus spotted him, giving him a glittery wink. 

Maybe Alec would have smiled at that, since he'd been slowly warming up to Magnus's advances. Maybe he would have looked away and bit down on that smile in an attempt to hide it. 

He didn't really know what he would have done if a rose hadn't suddenly fallen from above and hit him in his face. 

He looked down at it and almost sputtered as he realization hit him, and then he looked up to see a dazzling smile from Magnus that was so absolutely stunning, Alec couldn't have hid his own even if he tried.

Alec picked up the rose and Magnus walked closer to him in an easy stride, turning into the Magnus he was much more familiar with. 

"That one was not so subtle." Alec said, holding up the rose.

Magnus's smile widened and then he shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Magnus didn't stop walking; when he was right next to him, Alec reached out and grabbed his waist, stopping him.

He only meant to stop Magnus from walking away from him; he didn't mean for Magnus to keep himself there, practically pressed against Alec's side, smelling like sugar and sandalwood, looking up at him with that dazzling smile. 

Not that it bothered him.

"I think you do know." Alec found himself saying.

Magnus's smile turned coy. "Well, maybe I could be persuaded into telling what I know." 

The sugary smell of magic was intoxicating; Alec didn't know if he'd always liked that smell, or if Magnus made him like it. He found himself looking down at his lips and tilting his head unconsciously, not even caring for a moment that someone could come around the corner any moment.

"What do you mean?" He started to say, but he only got half the sentence out before Magnus leaned up and pressed his lips on the corner of Alec's mouth, leaving a small and sweet kiss there. 

When he started to draw back, Alec followed him, this time making sure their lips were pressed fully on each other's.

Magnus smiled slightly into the kiss, letting it last only for a second before pulling back again.

"Stop tempting me. I know you wouldn't like it if we're caught, no matter how _out_ you are now." 

"I'm not the one leaving roses around." Alec held it up again, unintentionally tickling Magnus's nose with it. 

Magnus scrunched his nose slightly and took the rose from him. "Well, I think whoever is responsible for this is hoping you were pleased by his romantic gesture." 

"Finding a rose in my black briefs was very romantic." 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Black, huh? Why am I not surprised?" 

"...you didn't know?"

Magnus's smile was ear-splitting. "I teleported them in there, but I didn't look. What do you take me for?" 

Magnus pulled away with the rose still in his hand, twirling it in his fingers, looking mischievous. 

Alec watched him go, feeling a flutter when Magnus gave him one last wink before disappearing. 

 

* * *

 

When Alec went into bed that night, he wasn't surprised to find another rose on his pillow. This time, however, there was a note attached, with something written in a messy yet still elegant cursive. 

_Sweet dreams, Alexander._

His dreams that night were sweet, for they were filled with roses and magic and _him._  



End file.
